Arm chairs typically have arm rests in order to provide increased comfort and to decrease fatigue by providing support for the user's arms and lateral support for the body. In some instances, the chairs have latch mechanisms which adjust the height of the arm rests to accommodate users of different sizes. In many instances, however, the latch mechanisms are complex, having numerous parts, and difficult to use.